


Family Movie Night

by AoifeLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is a Little Shit, Somnophilia, Spitefic, at least Tony thought it was, biodad!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: So this was inspired by anti shenanigans on Tumblr today, including the creation of an Iron Man Bingo specifically for the purpose of excluding Starker and incest. So for all my fellow incestuous Starkers, have some sin!





	Family Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by anti shenanigans on Tumblr today, including the creation of an Iron Man Bingo specifically for the purpose of excluding Starker and incest. So for all my fellow incestuous Starkers, have some sin!

It was family movie night in Stark Tower, which meant that Tony and Peter were the only ones in attendance. Peter had fallen asleep halfway through his 17th time watching Blade Runner. It was his favorite movie, but he'd had a long week of stressful benchmark testing and he just couldn't make it through a whole movie, cuddled next to the warmth of his father under his favorite fluffy Iron Man blanket without drifting off into peaceful slumber. 

When Tony realized his son had fallen asleep against his shoulder with his neck hanging at an awkward angle, he gently eased the boy down to rest his head in his lap while Tony finished watching the movie. He'd carry him off to bed then. Tony looked down to check on Peter now and then, and make sure he was still sleeping comfortably. At one point, the light from the TV flared at just the right time to highlight Peter's profile and create a soft halo of light in his unruly curls. Tony's breath hitched as he was struck by how beautiful his son had grown to be. 

He gently ran a hand through those curls, a gesture of affection he had made countless times during his son's life, but something about it was different this time. Maybe it was the late night combined with whiskey and loneliness, or maybe it was the soft sigh that left Peter's lips, almost more of a moan, and the way he unconsciously pushed his head into Tony's touch. Whatever the reason, Tony did it again, a more deliberate caress this time. And then another caress, lightly tracing the boy's profile with his fingers. This time he continued down the line of his throat, swallowing hard at the feeling of the soft, delicate skin. 

Tony froze when Peter shifted in his sleep. But it was just his arm resettling under the cover. Something about the movement made Tony curious and he ran his hand down the length of his son's arm until he came to his hand which, to his shock, was pressed firmly against the boy's growing erection. He quickly looked back at his face, and he was definitely still asleep, but his head tossed back, grinding into Tony's groin, and he let out a little, mewling whine as he continued rubbing his cock through his pants while he slept. 

Tony was frozen, torn by guilt and desire. Maybe his caress had been a touch inappropriate; but he hadn’t expected this. He just loved his son, and missed the easy affection they shared before the boy entered high school and became too cool to been seen hugging his old man. But this- Tony felt himself growing hard at the thought of his son having a wet dream as a result of his caress while he slept in his lap. 

“Friday,” Tony spoken softly so as not to wake Peter. “Disable all security feeds for this room then erase the last ten minutes of all feeds.” Tony waited for confirmation that it was done, then turned his attention back to his son. 

He let his hand rest overtop Peter's, slowly guiding him in long, measured strokes over his cock. He let this go on for several minutes, until Peter's breathing started to grow uneven. He then pulled Peter's hand away to rest across his belly and slid his own hand back down. He hesitated at the waistband of the boy’s pants. If he continued, he would be crossing a line he could never come back from. But fuck, his boy was beautiful and panting in his lap and he gave in without much more thought about it. 

His hand moved easily under the elastic band, feeling the play of muscles under porcelain skin. He froze when his fingers found the damp spot where pre-come was already leaking from Peter’s long, slender cock and realized the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. The realization sent a shiver through him, and before he could second guess himself or come to his senses, he wiped his fingers through the growing pool and gripped his son’s firm erection. Peter’s breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered, but he gave no indication that he was waking. Tony watched his face carefully as he began a series of long, easy strokes, stopping now and then to wipe his palm over the head to collect the gathering pre-come to slick his hand as worked his son towards release. 

In that moment, Tony’s only regret was that he couldn’t see how beautiful his son’s cock must look in his hand. Peter’s breathing had grown shallow, and his hips were making small, helpless jerking motions into Tony’s hand as he chased his orgasm in his sleep. Tony had his other hand in Peter’s hair, gripping it lightly and keeping his head turned so that Tony could see as much of his face as possible. If he couldn’t see his cock, he was damn sure going to see his face as he came. When Tony judged the boy was on the edge, he stopped his movements, holding his fist still so that Peter could rut into it. 

Even in his sleep, Peter’s face took on a look of desperation as he continued thrusting into his father’s fist. And then his slender form tensed in Tony’s lap and he came, spilling his release over his father’s hand. Tony kept his focus on his son’s face, enraptured by the way his mouth fell open in a wordless “Oh.” Because he was watching him so closely, Tony couldn’t fail to miss the moment when the boy’s expression shifted subtly, and he opened his eyes, completely alert and awake. Tony felt a moment of panic, followed by a thoroughly confusing mix of disbelief and arousal. 

Tony’s jaw dropped as his son smirked up at him through his post-orgasmic haze and said, “Fucking finally, Dad. I was afraid you’d never make a move.”


End file.
